Midnight Isle
by magic in me
Summary: Thirteen kids, one prophecy. One fate of a whole world. A crazy mother, and a new family. A boy with an internal battle, and a girl with a crush. Shipping's are Contest, minor Ikari, and Poke. AN sorry faithfuls
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so be easy on me!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Drew, or May. I do however own Ella.**

**Drew: She is crazy, I'm glad she doesn't own me.**

**May: She can still make you do what she wants.**

**Drew: So? She is crazy, like a crazy Bi....**

**Emerald: Finish that, and you die.**

**May: Drew, you are stupid.**

**Drew: May, that is old.**

**May: Whatever grasshead.**

**Save me**

May Maple, a girl who is a top Coordinator in Sinnoh, is on her way to Midnight Isle. Midnight Isle is a lost isle that has only been refound in the last two months. May wasn't there for coordinating, she had found something. It was a old entry in her old journal. It had scared her, for it told her something she had forgotten. Her past from when she was five.

'Dear Dairy,

Mommy went off again. I don't know where and don't care. Umbeon is here to protect me. She won't leave me. Well, tonight I am leaving, I know I am only five, but hey, my mommy is mean. She hits me and hurts me a lot. I don't know why. SoI'm leaving tonight at midnight, just like my Isle's name. Can you blame me? I found out that as long as you have a Pokemon you can travel, I've had Umbeon for two years.

Got to go, moomy's back.'

She blinked back the tears as she walked down Dusk St in Sunset City. "I'm an idiot. Why did I return? She'll just hurt me again. No wonder why I forgot her."

"Well, look who it is. The Princess of Hoenn, entering the Grand Festival as well?"

"Leave me alone Drew! I am not in the mood." She growled walking as fast as her feet would go.

"What's wrong?" All the teasing in his voice was gone. I didn't look as him, but I neared a house and froze. a tombstone was there, with the name 'Umbeon' on it. "Who put a tombstone up for a Pokemon?" Drew asked, not understanding.

"I do." I whispered as I walked up the driveway, he followed. "Drew, leave, this woman is dangerous. I don't need to feel bad if you get hurt."

"What do you mean? Who is it?"

"My mother. I ran away when I was five, I had forgotten, Umbeon had helped me, but that woman killed her." May held up a yellowed lined papered that had the diary entry. "Now go."

"No. I'm coming in with you." I sighed and rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming! Stupid kids." A lady with light brown hair, blue eyes, and fare skin opened the door. "Who is....May?" May just nodded. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Not here." May sneered. "I thought I would come and see if you still had my old things. I should have know better."

"Why is he here?" She sneered. "Hoenn people are not aloud in this house."

"Then I'm leaving. Good bye Ella." May said, just as Ella slammed the door.

Drew pulled May away. "What was that?"

"My mom. Drew, I've been living a lie. I'm not from Petalburg, I'm from here in Sunset. I ran away when I was five to get away from abuse. Also the prophecy that I have heard a million of times."

"What Prophecy?" He looked confussed.

"The Prophecy about the...nevermind, you'll find out later." May walked to the Pokemon Center and handed the Nurse Joy two Pokeballs.

"Good afternoon miss...oh my gosh! May! Where have you been? Do you realized how worried I was? Why didn't you call me?" She cried. May smiled at the sixteen year old nurse. "You ran away from her." It wasn't a question. "How have you been? Is this your boyfriend?"

"No, just a close friend. Joey, meet Drew from La Russe City in Hoenn. Here to compete in the Grand Festival."

"He's the boy, isn't he? The boy from the Prophecy. The one that stole your heart..." May glared. "Oh my....May!" Joy jumped up and hugged her friend. "Are you here for the Gym Battles?"

"No. I came here to see if I couldn't get my old things back, she slammed the door in my face, but she is a member of Team Night after all."

"Team what?" Drew looked at May weirdly.

"Drew, two things you should know, one; you are now an enemy of my mom's, two, I am a key, to what, I don't know."

"So where are you going from here?" May looked at Joy and smiled. "You aren't. Oh my gosh! You became a Coordinator!"

"Not just any Coordinator, she won a grand festival." Drew said. May smirked at the sulken sound of his voice. "Don't start May."

"But Drew, com on, that was the twenty thrid time I had faced you, and fifteenth that I had won, I have a right to be smug." He sighed. "Anyways, first contest is in Twilight City. Lets go."

**T.B.C**

**Emerald: How did you like it? I promise to update if I get five reviews. If not, then it's going to stay like this for a year, then being deleted.**

**Drew: Hopefully it won't get any.**

**May: That isn't nice Drew.**

**Drew: May, I have a right to say what I want.**

**May: Emerald can tell you what to say. *singsong voice***


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald: Hi people, I know I said five reviews, but that was taking to long**

**May: Oh god no! You have another chapter already?**

**Drew: Stop complaining!**

**May: No way I'm going to..... *Drew kisses her***

**Emerald: That's one way to make her shut up.......*Sweat drops***

**May: Drew!**

**Drew: Well, it worked for a bit an I got a kiss!**

**May: I'll wipe that smirk off your face buster!**

**This part of the story is in May's point of view. Emerald Does not own Pokemon!**

** The Forest**

"Drew, can we stop? We've been walking for nearly ten hours, and I haven't had breakfast let alone lunch." I groaned as my stomach growled. "Just long enough to eat...."

"Is that who I think it is?" My head snapped to the left. "Mayflower!"

"Do not call me that Andy." I hissed as the boy walked out of the bushes.

He had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was dressed in a uniform with a N on it. I felt the color leave my face. "No I can get my revenge."

"Not while I'm here." Drew growled, pulling me behind him.

"Oh? Did little Mayflower get a boyfriend finally?"

"Stop..." I whispered. He laughed, making my heart stop in fear. His laugh was harsh, so unlike the boy I had met so long ago. "Why?"

"Why?" He asked, mad. "Why!" He screamed, yanking me from Drew before we could do anything his mouth was on mine.

I bit his lip. "Do not touch me!" I hissed, kneeing him where no one should a boy. "I don't give out pleasantries." He glared as I pulled out a Pokeball. I set my face into a emotionless mask. "Flareon, use flare." Flare is a dangerous attack for fire Pokemon to learn. It can burn through anything, besides skin, but it still hurt. "Finish with swift." The Pokemon did as told and I recalled her after Andy went flying. "Lets go."

"Aren't you hungry?" Drew asked, he looked scared.

My forte fell. "Oh my gosh! Drew I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I shouldn't have....I shouldn't have let my forte get through like that!"

"May? You're scaring me you know that right?" I stopped my blabbering. "Just calm down." A rose was in my face in two seconds. "For_ you_ this time." I blushed and he smiled. "That's my girl." My mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "That was not suppose to be said out loud!"

"I...um...Drew, are you okay?" He was blushing and looking away. "It's okay! I don't mind, it's alright."

"What was he talking about?"

"I met Andy again in Sinnoh in Snowpoint City and he lost in a battle with me. Lets just say he got mad, and I ran." He nodded and looked down at me as I sat down. My stomach growled again. He smirked. "Oh now your smirking."

"Would you like a peanut and chocolate sandwich?" My eyes widened again. "What? I like chocolate."

"I thought guys normally don't." I said sheepishly. He chuckled and handed me one. It was on home made bread as well. "This is good."

"I made everything but the chocolate. My mom made that." I nodded with a smile. He ate his as well. We sat there for a bit. "I was jealous you know?"

My eyes met his. Blue against green. "Of what? Andy?" I asked, disgusted. "That git is nothing to me. Maybe once when we were three I was his friend, he stopped having that right when he told me he wanted to be a Team Night Grunt." I saw him blush. "Drew, I promise you, he isn't the one I like."

His eyes met mine again. "Who? Ash? Brock? Paul?"

"None of those."

"Sid? Ray? Harrison?"

"Nope!"

He made a face. "That only leaves Harley."

"Ew! Now way would I like him! Drew I was talking about you." My hand slapped itself on my big mouth. "Oh my...."

"You....you like me?" I nodded. "But why? I'm a rude, self-centered, arrogant jerk." He looked away.

"You're also kind hearted, caring, fair, and generous. I haven't ever told you that, and I'm sorry. I never told you thank you once after Johto."

"It's okay. I didn't do anything to be thanked for after the Johto Grand Festival."

"Stop this now Drew." I snapped, lifting his head up. "That isn't the boy I fell in love with! The boy I fell in love with is independent, depended on, and responsible. He never backs down from a fight, and he never ever does self-pitying in front of me. The boy I love teases me all the time. The boy I love is always saving me. Even now you are. You're keeping me alive Drew." I felt him reach a hand up to my face and wipe something away. I noticed I was crying. "Don't you know you're what kept me alive all these years after Umbeon....please don't start needing something strong. I can't give it as good as you can. You're the stronger one of the two of us." I was in his arms. I noticed it was dark out now.

I lifted my head and he kissed my cheek. "I love you, May." His breath tickled my ear as he told me that. I shivered and I pulled his face to mine, and innocently kissed him.

It was short and sweet. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you too, Drew." I laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to chirping Pidgies. I opened my eyes to see Jade ones. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight in the morning." I nodded and he helped me stand up. He grabbed a piece of fruit from a nearby bush and handed it to me. "Eat it. I already had one." I nodded and bit into the berry. It was sweet. "Peacha berry." He said as the Juice slid down my chin. He wiped it with his thumb and sucked.

I blushed and he smirked. "Don't smirk. You look better smiling."

"When have you seen me smile?"

"After I get you to laugh a real laugh." I said, eating the berry, then stepping up to him. Of course because I'm a born klutz I tripped causing him to try and catch me only to fall too. I started to laugh an so did he. I watched his face light up in happiness. "Like right now." I whispered. He smiled at me and I back. Then we started to move forward. Our lips touched.

It was different then the last kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip, and I gasped. He took his chance and slid his tongue in. I moan into that kiss. A war of tongues started, and he won of course. He tasted like mint and something else. I loved the taste of him. We had to pull back for air. We were panting.

He pecked me before he got off and helped me up. He held my hand and we started to walk again. I giggled every now and again. "At least you're cheerful." I looked and saw him smiling. "This smile is for you alone you noticed right?" I giggled and nodded. I sighed then. "What?"

"We'll be out of here any minute. I'm so glad to be away from that city...we're partners right?" He laughed and nodded. I saw the opening. "It's like the tail to Cherrygrove, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Yet, I think I prefer That route to this one. Seeing as that one was more romantic then a forest." I slapped his arm. It was playful.

Just as we walked into the City, every set of eyes were on us, or should I say me. Most boys were stuttering or glaring, same with the girls. Then the whispering started. "That's May!" "That's the girl that can open up a world unknown to human kind." "She's hot, who is the dude with her?" "Why is she so pretty? I'm ugly!" I looked down at the last two comments. I wasn't pretty.

"May, I know what you are thinking. You're wrong, they're wrong. You're beautiful. Pretty is what Pokemon are. You're not a Pokemon are you?" I felt a smile form on my face. He always knew what to say. "Love you."

"Love you too." He brought our linked hands to his lips and kissed the back on my hand. I felt glares coming from everywhere. "Everyone's staring."

"That's because you two finally got together!" I jumped and turned to see a woman with pink hair.

I blinked. "Solidad!" I launched myself at her. She laughed and hugged me. "Why are you here? Where's Robert? Is he here as your partner or did you two break up?"

"Whoa! Slow down. He's at the hotel getting things ready. Yes he's my partner. Now why didn't you tell me that you are a key? That means we have a shared fate!" My eyes nearly popped out.

"Solidad you don't mean that........."

**Bang!**

**TBC**

**Emerald: Well?**

**Drew: You did a cliffhanger, why?**

**May: To leave suspense. Duh.**

**Solidad: Now now, no fighting.**

**May: I'm not.**

**Emerald: Drew's fault!**

**Drew: I give you ten minutes to run.**

**May and Solidad: *Sweat drops* I can't believe she's letting him chase her.**

**Ella: She has a plan. Now die!**

**Hotaru: *Firing Baka Gun Drew falls along with Emerald* Idiots.**

**Emerald: Hotaru! You're not part of this story!**

**Hotaru: Tell them Baka.**

**Emerald: I have a Gakuen Alice story coming out soon. It's an Mikan and Natsume story.**

**Everyone: Until next time! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald:.....**

**May: She's quite**

**Drew: Maybe this means that she'll calm down.**

**Solidad: Or one of us are going to die.**

**Robert: Not on my watch.**

**Emerald: Whaa? Uh? Oh, hi....**

**Ella: Pft idiot.**

**Solidad: Go away.**

**Ella: Make me**

**Solidad: Slowking, use physic.**

***Ella goes flying off into the distance.***

**Andy: You made me evil? Why?**

**May&Drew: Leave Emerald alone.**

**Ash: Where am I?**

**Robert: In Ore...why is he here?**

**Drew: Everyone is showing up to make sure Emerald is okay, I guess.**

**Emerald:.....GO GHOST BUSTERS.....wait, what? Oh, sorry....I just had a cup full of sugar.**

**May: Shouldn't she be hyper?**

**Drew: I say....run!**

**Emerald: *Rolls her eyes* I calm down and they worry, wonder why? *starts to sing wheels on the bus***

**Solidad: *Sweat drops* Emerald does not own any of the Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Ghost Busters...?**

**The City of Night**

"Solidad you don't mean that...."

**Bang**

I screamed as a bullet whizzed past. Drew pulled me down to the ground and Solidad was on top of him. The on slot of fire ended. "I'm sorry! He was trying to get way." I looked up at the young Officer Jenny. "MAY"

"Jenjen!" I noticed Andy. "Is he going to jail now?" She nodded. "Good. I have to go though. I have a lot to explain to Drew. I'll talk later." I grabbed Drew's hand and waved as we continued to the only Hotel. I smiled as the blond walked out. "Robert!"

"Hello May." He smiled. "Drew. I see you finally got together. All those roses." He was smirking.

Drew mumbled a shut up and I looked at him to see his face red. "Well? Come on lets go in." He lead us to Solidad and his room. I sat down beside Solidad as the boys sat down opposite.

I sighed. "It was made before even Solidad was born. Back with my great great great grandmother. Something is coming. A new dawn for this region. Something evil is afoot. Something that has to do with seven keys. Seven girls. Their protectors are the boys they love." I looked at Drew and then pulled my knees to my chest to study my feet. "It's said we will stop an evil far worse then the Pokemon God himself. Something that can tear the world apart, piece by piece.

"In other word. A girl named Solidad, May, Delta, Jenny, Joy, Bella, and Annabell."

"Wait! My sister was born here! Her name is Delta!" Drew shouted. My eyes widened. "She's here right now with Damien."

I sighed. "So that's three girls down, four to go....I think Jenjen and Joey are the others. My mom doesn't know the whole thing, she doesn't know that with me gone, I can protect everyone in sight. My spirit isn't dead when that happens." They nodded. I looked up at Drew. "One of us are going to die. One of use are going to succeed to the darkness. One of us will run. Three girls, we need to find them before the Team Night captain does."

"I'll stay with you." Drew said with a smile. I smiled back. "So, you want to go ask Jenny?" I nodded and stood.

Drew lead the way out. "It's funny how everything bad always happens to me, isn't it?"

"I don't think everything bad has happened to you yet." He whispered, kissing my cheek as we walked to the police station. I lead the way and walked in to see Joey there as well. "So am I right?"

They looked up and smiled. "Figured it out finally?" I nodded. Joey smiled.

"How is my little brother?" I spun to see a girl that looked like Drew but with a skirt not jeans.

Drew smiled. "Hello, Delta, it seems you've found five now May. Yourself, Joey, Jenjen, Delta and Solidad." I nodded as Delta hugged me.

"May! How are you? Has he been mean?"

"Nope, he's been really nice. He even confessed." I said, blushing as the girls cooed.

"I told you he liked you! You guys should go sign up though. Dammy and I just got back, the line is killer." I grabbed Drew's hand and sprinted off to the said hall. We signed up and were set for tomorrow.

I wonder what we will be doing tonight.

In the morning?

Whatever it is I'm ready for it.

**TBC**

**Emerald: Okay! So in two day's I'll have this updated again, hopefully.**

**May: She's back to normal Yes! I told you Drew.**

**Drew: I knew it was too good to last.**

**Solidad: I think you two have lost it.**

**Mikan: Emerald, when are you doing Natsume and my story?**

**Emerald: In three days. Until then, you all better review for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emerald: I know it's late! Sorry!**

**Drew, May, Solidad: Emerald does not own any of the Pokemon Characters.**

**Shock**

Whatever it is I'm ready for it.

I smiled at Drew as we waited in line to sign up. Tomorrow was the Contest and I could not wait! "Which Pokemon are we using again?"

"Beautifly and Masqurain for the first round and then Roserade and Blaziken for the battles." I nodded. "So we're set right?"

"Of course. When are we never ready?" I asked with a smirk.

"Should have known you twerps would be here with the rest." I spun around to see Jessie from Team Rocket. "I'm not Team Rocket anymore, I quit." She held up a Pokeball and out popped Meowth.

"Whaja looken at twerp?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "The fact you two quit." I looked away. "Drew, lets go." I pulled him to the waiting room for the contestants. "You know, I'm not nervous. Shocker."

"Maybe because you have an awesome teammate like me!" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"May! Over here! May!" I tensed. That voice.

"Sid?" Drew asked, shocked. "You actually left the city?"

"Well, I was hoping to see Miss May again." I groaned.

Drew's eyebrow twitched. "Miss May? How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we saved the city from Deoxys." I quickly said. "Tori, Ash, Max, Rafe, Sid, myself, and a few others." I said hiding behind Drew who was shaking with silent laughter.

"May is my girlfriend!" Sid said.

"No I am not. I am Drew's. I told you I didn't like you like that."

"But I kissed you."

"Exactly _you_ kissed me. I didn't kiss you. You took my first kiss without permission." He glared. "I don't like you anymore then I like my brother Max." I turned to walk away.

"You watch your back May. I know who you are. I'll find a way to get even." And he left. I shared a look with Drew.

"LAST CALL FOR THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF HOENN!" My eyes widened along with Drew's. We rushed to the stage. "HERE THEY ARE! THE COUPLE MY COUSINS HAVE BEEN WATCHING SINCE THEIR BEGINNING YEARS!" I smiled at Million.

Drew and I smirked in sync. "Beautifly/Masqurain on stage!" We called out together. "Silver Wind!"

They attacks lifted my skirt up and I put my hands on it to keep it from showing my underwear. "Beautifly, use physic!"

"Masqurain! Use Bubble!" The bubbles were formed into a heart by my pokemon's physic.

"Beautifly, use gust!"

"Masqurain, use water gun." The attacks fused causing a whirlpool of water and wind to go through the center of the heart, then the whole thing vaporised.

"Mr. Contesta! Mr. Sukizo! Nurse Joy! How did the two marvelous teens do?"

"It was well thought out."

"It was remarkable!"

"Those pokemon are so in love with each other! It reflects from their coordinators!" I felt myself blush and Drew smirked, taking my hand from its place on my dress I had worn. It was our contest outfits. Well coordinated as well. I was in a dress that had a red top, and green skirt. Drew was in a green tux and red top hat. "They remind me of roses!" Again, queue the blush.

"A total of....wow. A perfect score?"

"What? They are good!" All three judges said with smiles. I shook my head as Drew and I walked backstage with our pokemon flying with us.

"That was overdoing it. I mean, thirty points?" Drew complained. "At least a twenty-nine point nine! That's better."

"Drew, either way, we are okay. Why are you even complaining about it?"

"I don't think I've ever scored that high before. Even on a test in school." I giggled. "But you are right, for once. Nothing to worry about." He nodded.

"We are sorry to interrupt your training and relaxing time, but there are some problems with the computer right now. We will postpone the contest until tomorrow." I sighed.

"Oh well, more time to get ourselves organized." Drew said with a smile.

"Yeah...um, do you mind if I go call someone?"

Drew blinked and nodded. "Who are you calling?"

"Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Max, Norman, and Caroline. I haven't talked to them since Johto. Well Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Paul that is. In fact, I haven't talked to Paul since Sinnoh when we ran into him. I know they are traveling together."

"May, go ahead, it's fine." I nodded and skipped off to the phones. Drew right behind me. "As long as I can call my cousin Eve."

"Fine with me." I dialed Misty up.

"Hi May!" She said once the screen showed my favorite red head. "How are you? I mean, you went back to Jewel."

"I'm fine. My mother is still the bitch I left her as." I sighed. "Plug it in so I can talk to everyone else!"

"Fine!" She huffed. Then six faces lit up the screen.

I saw the faces of my friends and adoptive brother and a new one, a girl. I smiled at her hand which was in Max's as she hid behind him. "Max got a girlfriend! About time bro!"

"What are you thinking? Going to Jewel without us!" Dawn cried.

"S-she's i-in J-j-jewel?" The girl asked. She looked so scared. I nodded. "D-d-do y-you kn-know m-my c-cousin D-drew?"

"Yeah,,,wait are you Eve? He was thinking about calling you!" I squealed as Drew laughed.

"A-a-an-drew i-is th-there?"

"Eve, what happened? Why are you stuttering? Max, tell me what happened to my little cousin." Drew demanded of my brother.

"We found her in a alley." Ash said. I noticed Max shaking violently. "She had been raped." I gasped, tears begging to be let out. "She will only really talk to Max, and hates it when other people touch her."

"You pour thing." I whispered. "Don't worry, with Max there to protect you nothing will happen again."

"But May, you should know who attacked her. Why she is so scared. So terrified." Max said, still looking pissed. "The person that did this was Sid!"

"What?" I sputtered with Drew. "But...how long ago was this?"

"A few months ago." Paul answered.

"We just ran into Sid." I felt lightheaded. "Drew?"

"May, it's okay. As long as you are with me you are safe. After all I am your protector." I tried to smile.

"Wait! You confessed?" Dawn asked, shocked. I nodded. "Go girl power!" Then she looked sad. "Have you came across a girl named Bella yet?" I shook my head. She looked about ready to cry. "Promise me you'll find her and not team Night."

"Who is she?" Dawn smiled sadly and just as her mouth opened, I was pulled away from everything but one thing.

I stared at the temple off in the water. A blue blob swimming at me. "Mama! Run! Nightmare coming! Run Mama!" I came to with Drew shaking me.

I blinked a few times. "Sorry...Ash, it was Manaphey." Misty screamed. "Yeah, the prince of the sea."

"You actually met him?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"No, I just raised him since he came out of his egg." I said sarcastically. "Yes I've met him. Now what did you say Dawn?"

"She's my twin sister, but with my dad's hair and eyes. Red." I nodded. Then a huge yawn escaped my mouth.

"I think May and I will turn in for the night. It's been a really long day. Two death threats....."

"Three. I got a relayed message from Manaphey. Nightmare is coming."

"Who is Nightmare?" They asked in sync.

I shivered as the figure of a young man flashed through my mind. He had black greasy hair, black beady eyes, and ghastly pale skin. He always wore a outfit that was black and covered all of his arms and legs. He had black gloves and boots. He also always wore a black mask like those superheros with a secret identity.

I shook my head. "A person that can make your worst nightmare seem like a dream of bliss. So far only I've lived through an attack from him that I know of. He is cruel and will kill anything in his way. He doesn't care for a thing besides himself. He hates females that work. He has deep black eyes that hold a dark secret."

"It sounds like you actually know him in person."

I shook my head. "Maybe a long long long time ago when I was still young. The day I ran away was a year before the Maples took me in. He kept me at his home. He treated me like a princess. He was the dad I never had....until Team Night told him to kill me."

**Emerald: Sorry that it took so long. Hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Drew: It will though.**

**May: I feel so sad for Eve! Why did you do that to her.**

**Eve Y-y-yes M-m-miss Em-em-em-emerald, w-why?**

**Emerald: All part of a plan.**

**Everyone: Review please! *Eve: R-r-r-r-re-view p-please***


	5. Chapter 5

**Emerald: Okay, so I don't own Pokemon.**

**Drew: This is where Nightmare shows up isn't it?**

**Emerald: No.**

**May: Good.**

"_Who is Nightmare?" They asked in sync._

_I shivered as the figure of a young man flashed through my mind. He had black greasy hair, black beady eyes, and ghastly pale skin. He always wore a outfit that was black and covered all of his arms and legs. He had black gloves and boots. He also always wore a black mask like those superheros with a secret identity._

_I shook my head. "A person that can make your worst nightmare seem like a dream of bliss. So far only I've lived through an attack from him that I know of. He is cruel and will kill anything in his way. He doesn't care for a thing besides himself. He hates females that work. He has deep black eyes that hold a dark secret."_

"_It sounds like you actually know him in person."_

_I shook my head. "Maybe a long long long time ago when I was still young. The day I ran away was a year before the Maples took me in. He kept me at his home. He treated me like a princess. He was the dad I never had....until Team Night told him to kill me."_

**The First Date**

"May, you know he can't hurt you now. Come on. Lets go talk to Solidad for a bit, okay?" Drew asked me. He looked worried about what was happening again.

"I guess. Guys, I'll talk to you later. Keep Eve safe for Drew and I, Max." He nodded and the screen went black. "Lets go."

"May, have you ever wondered if Norman and Caroline were your real parents?" The sudden question made my thoughts swirl.

I nodded. "Everyday since I met them. If I had been theirs I wouldn't be hunted. I would be safe. I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt May. You know that."

"Drew, that is a lie. Everyone gets hurt." I started walking. I wasn't looking at him.

"May, please look at me." I didn't. "Please? You're hurting me right now by ignoring me." I stopped and looked at him. "Lets just take a break tonight. Okay? Just you, Solidad, Robert, me, and the pokemon." I opened my mouth to protest.

"I think that's wonderful, don't you Robert?" I spun around to see Solidad. "A double date!"

I smiled a bit. "Okay, but us girls need to get ready, right Solidad?"

"Of course. Can't be going out in public like this. I say we go shopping! Boys are coming of course to get their outfits as well." I saw both males pale. I giggled.

"I don't wanna!" Drew whined. "We'll be carrying bags all day!"

"No you won't. I have an outfit I can use. I know you do too. Sorry Solidad, you and Robert get to be the ones shopping." Solidad sighed and nodded. "We can go after the contest. Just us girls!" Her eyes perked up.

I lead the way to the counter. The Nurse Joy looked up. "We need a room please?" She smiled.

Then her eyes widened. "Well if it isn't Princess May and Prince Drew! I haven't seen you two since May's first contest in Slateport." I blushed and smiled. "Are you two together? I saw you participating in the contest. My daughter is the judge this round." I nodded as Drew laced his fingers with mine, standing behind me with his arm around my waist. "Here you are." She handed me the key. "Down the hall to the left, room twenty."

"Thank you." I said, dragging Drew to our room. I unlocked the door and nearly screamed. "You got to be kidding me! How can Nurse Joy be so cruel! I said we were together, not sleeping together!" I sauntered into the room. "Oh well. I don't care. As long as you keep your hands to yourself, that is."

"I'll be on my best behavior!" Drew swore. "You take the bathroom." I smiled and rushed to the bathroom. I smiled as I pulled out my things.

I pulled out a white tank top with red roses all over the front. The skirt I pulled out had a swirl design going all the way around. It was white and green. Next I pulled out white flats. I looked at my hair and sighed. What to do, what to do. I smiled and took it out from my bandanna and out of the pigtails. I pulled it back into a bun and put a rose I found in my bag to hold it up.

I smiled at my reflection and added a tad bit of lip gloss which was flavored Peacha Berry. I walked out and saw Drew in a simple black tux. His eyes looked like they popped out of their sockets. "What?"

"Beautiful." I blushed and he smiled. "You ready? I'm sure that Solidad and Robert won't mind if we go to the hotel to pick them up." I nodded and took his hand. I let him set the pace for once. It was a calm, quiet walk. I loved it. I never thought we could ever be so quiet with one another. It was nice. I was crazy to think that I would never find him. "You're quiet."

"Yeah, well, now I can't be. You just interrupted my thinking." I mumbled. "I'm loud you complain. I'm quiet, you worry."

"Well, yeah. It's your personality to be loud." He smirked at me. "What were you thinking about?"

"About how lucky I was to find you!" I chirped. He laughed and draped a arm around my waist.

He pulled me closer. "And you'll never get rid of me." My smile widened. "I see Solidad and Robert." Indeed, there they were, exiting the Hotel, headed our way. "Come on! We are going out for dinner."

He lead the way to a fancy dinner and smiled at the person behind the podium. "Master Drew! What a shock. How are you sir? I mean, the last time any of us saw you, you were ten and heading off into the unknown! Is she your girlfriend? You have to call your parents!" Drew sighed at the lady. "Oh right, this way." She lead us to a secret room. Which is just were VIP guest go. "I'll be back to with drinks soon. What would you like?"

"Peacha juice." Solidad and I said.

"Water." The boys said. The woman left and I gave Drew a look.

He looked down. "My parents own this dinner, along as a huge investment with Professor Loud."

"Really? So you know Tori as well?" He nodded. "I had a great time there, but...." I looked down. "I felt bad about misjudging Deoxys like that. It was just looking for it's friend." I trailed off, then smiled. "But hey I met Rafe, Rebeca, Catherin, and the others." They nodded, understanding. "Anyways, Solidad, have you talked to Brock? He keeps saying how you never call now a days. I think he's starting to worry. After all, according to him, you did grow up together."

"Yeah, but he's a flirt!" She complained and I smiled. "I'll give him a call." She mumbled. "So, how is everything with your friends?"

"Fine. Well, besides for Max's girlfriend and Drew's cousin, Eve." I shook my head. "She's fine now that she has Max though."

"What happened?" Robert asked. I shook my head with a pointed look. "Okay. Another time, gotcha."

"Norman and Caroline?" Solidad asked.

I gasped. "We forgot to call them."

"We'll call tomorrow after the contest, 'kay?" Drew asked with a smile.

"You got him to smile more often. I just noticed." Solidad said. "You two are perfect together! I can't wait for the wedding!" She squealed.

"You're a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you?" I asked as the waitress walked in with our drinks and menus.

"Here you are....and what is this about a wedding?" She shot Drew a smirk.

"Way ahead of us. We have other things to worry about thank you." I was fuming. "Besides, I don't want to get married so young!" I mumbled the last part. Truth was, I never wanted to get married. Who talks about marriage at my age? I mean, I am only sixteen!

"Anyways, I'll just take a hamburger." I said, keeping my voice even.

"Okay, soup or salad?"

"Salad."

"French, baked, or mashed?"

"French."

"I'll take the same order." Drew said.

"I'll take the shrimp platter."

"We'll share." Solidad said.

I smiled. We talked and laughed the night away. The food was great. I thanked the waitress and Drew said he would call and make his parents give her a raise. We went to the park and I pulled out my Pokeballs to let my pokemon out. "Come on out everyone!" I called.

Out came my pokemon. Flareon and Glaceon laid down beside the bench I was sitting on with the others. Beautifly landed on my head. Drew called out his pokemon as well. Roserade smiled as she landed on me. I patted her head.

I sighed. "It's so nice out. Normally this city is so cold."

"Yeah."

"Where is your pokemon?" I asked the two. Solidad smiled. "What?

"At the dare care center. I thought it would be a nice break before the contest started up again tomorrow." I nodded as Venusuar ran up. "To think Venusuar and Blastoid used to be so small." I nodded. "But hey, it's all cool."

"Yeah, they're pretty strong for contest pokemon. I beat Ash in a battle a few years ago when Blastoid was still a Wartutle." Blastoid stood proudly, looking at me. "Yes, you are the best, besides Blaziken." I froze. "Uh, Drew, we are going to have to call tomorrow before the contest. I need to get Blaziken." He nodded. "Or tonight, whatever fits better."

"We'll call later when we get back." I nodded as Roserade jumped off my lap and ran off to play with the others. Flygon flew up and I smiled. I noticed Masqurain flying around Beautifly. Butterfree looked out of place. Absol was blushing as Glaceon licked his fur clean. "Can you say weird? Our pokemon knew what they felt for each other before we did." I nodded as I looked up at the moon. "What's wrong?"

"Not a thing is wrong. I'm just so relaxed right now." He smiled again. "Are you sick tonight? I think you only smirked once."

"No, I'm just happy." I felt my face flush. It went away and a yawn escaped my mouth. "I think it's time to hit the hey. It's almost midnight." I nodded. We returned our pokemon and headed off to the center. I went to the phone.

"Hello?" Caroline's face filled the screen.

"Sorry to wake you up Caroline. I need Blaziken for the contest tomorrow." I said, rubbing my head.

"Oh! May dear! Of course. She sent the ball to me and I smiled. "And it's mom, remember? I will not stand for any of this Caroline."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled, then yawned again. "Sorry for waking you up. I just got back from a date with Drew. Tell dad I said hi."

"Will do. Now get some sleep." She ordered. I nodded and we said our goodbyes. I hung up and Drew and I went to bed.

"Goodnight Drew. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, my Beautifly." I felt him kiss my head and I fell asleep, dreaming of our future together.

How we were going to make it out of this.

How we are going to survive this with everyone else. The prophecy will not totally come true.

I will protect this world and the people that inhabit it that I grew to love.


	6. Chapter 6 and AN plz read

**Emerald: Chapter Six is up!**

**Drew: We're going to win the contest!**

**Solidad: Don't be so confident buster.**

**Emerald: *Sweat drops* Contest doesn't take part in this chapter**

**May, Drew, Robert&Solidad: Why not?**

**Emerald:.....**

"_Goodnight Drew. Sweet dreams."_

"_Goodnight, my Beautifly." I felt him kiss my head and I fell asleep, dreaming of our future together._

_How we were going to make it out of this._

_How we are going to survive this with everyone else. The prophecy will not totally come true._

_I will protect this world and the people that inhabit it that I grew to love._

**Dream**

I jumped a foot when someone said my name. I looked around and saw nothing yet the calling continued. It got clearer. "May, get ready!" I saw myself with Drew. We were the same age, yet something seemed wrong. "We have to get ready for this fight! The girls depend on us." I nodded and held a bow and arrow set up. "Ready to save the world?"

"You bet I am." I teleported us to a building so I had to have woken my powers. "Drew, just don't get killed. I love you."

"I love you too, May." He held out a box to me. "Marry me when this is over? Please?"

"Yes!" I screamed, jumping him in a hug, kissing him hard. We broke apart and headed in. We fought our way through then I saw the Master; Nightmare's sister: Nightshade. She smirked and then something shot past me and hit Drew. I saw his eyes widen in pain, then the light leave them.

"NO DREW!" I screamed. Then I felt something painful hit me as well.

End of nightmare

"No Drew!" I sat up screaming with a cold sweat.

"May! May!" I felt hands holding my shoulders and looked up into jade ones. "It was a dream."

"It was so real." I whimpered. "The pain...."

"May, nothing is going to happen. We are going to make it out, and we are going to win. After all, you have me to protect you."

"Nightmare is powerful, his sister even more. Drew, she can kill you by looking your way."

"Don't worry, it won't happen. Try to get more sleep." He said, about to stand up.

I grabbed his hand. "Where are you going? You're staying here with me!" I said, yanking him down beside me. I was still crying as he wrapped me in his arms. "Don't leave me."

"I won't, now get to sleep."

Drew's thoughts

_This isn't good. Nightmare and Nightshade, I know them. God do I know them. I used to be friends with them. I can't let May know. She'll be terrified if she finds out I used to be apart of that evil organization. I can't let this angel get hurt. I will not obey Nightshade if she calls me. I will not tell her I know May. It is to dangerous._

Back to May

I sighed as the new dream started. It was a few years from now. I was in a church, along with my friends and family. Norman was walking me down an isle to Drew. I was in a elegant white gown that was beautiful. (Link on profile) Drew was in a simple green tux. Caroline was crying and Max was smiling. Eve was too. Ash was best man, Misty was the bride's maid.

I had tears in my eyes and a smile as wide as the Earth. The preacher had us recite the vows and I dos and we kissed, but I did mine in ASL? There was cheering and clapping as we pulled apart. "I love you May."

"I love you too." I tried to say. Then my face grew red as I held up my hands and did ASL. why would I need to do that?

"I know." He kissed my forehead. "At least I saved you." I smiled and nodded.

End of Dream

I woke up in shock. Drew was sound sleep with his head in my shoulder blades as I looked at the clock. We had five hours until the contest. "Drew, time to wake up..." I tried to wake him. He mumbled and I chuckled. "There's a ghastly!" I shrieked. He jumped up and started screaming. "Wow....that's weird..." I sweat dropped and he glared.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing. I had to get you up so I can get ready. The contest resumes in five hours." I stood up and went to the bathroom. Oh the joy of nerves.

**TBC**

**Emerald: It took longer because I am working on school work, and my pregnant cousin was up in the hospital. I will be finishing this story sometime in 2010.**

**Drew, May, Solidad: Emerald isn't going to be able to write until 1/24/10, so just a heads up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emerald: We're back....**

**Drew: I don't want to know why you are so sad.**

**May: Something doesn't happen, does it?**

**Emerald: No, just that I'm in dire need of a new computers. I'm using my aunts because my last one died. I am forever greatful I sent her my story to save. Also this is in Drew's POV**

_"That wasn't funny!"_

_"I'm not laughing. I had to get you up so I can get ready. The contest resumes in five hours." I stood up and went to the bathroom. Oh the joy of nerves._

**The winners are........**

"May! Slow down a bit! The contest starts in...."

"Thirty minutes! Come on Drew! I want to win this!"

"May, slow down! We'll make it, so what's the rush?" I asked, running after her. She stopped in front of the contest hall and I sighed in relief. We walked in and sat down beside Solidad and Robert. "Hey guys."

"Hey Drew. How are you? You look tired." Solidad commented.

"Yeah, well, we both were having a not so good sleep last night. She kept hitting me with her nightmares. Then she woke me up saying something about a ghastly."

"More like he woke up screaming like a little girl..." I heard her giggle, and lifted my head up. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She told me with a wink.

"Oh May, stop teasing the poor boy. He's deathly afraid of ghosts you know." I could hear the underlying laughter in Solidad's voice. "Oh, we're up." The first battles flew by, both of our teams winning.

Finally it was our turn. "Go Blaziken/Roserade!"

"Go Milotic/Lapras!"

"Lets get going!" The MC said, "Five minutes! Go!"

"Blaziken, sky upper cut!"

"Roserade, magical leaf!"

"Ice beam, Milotic!"

"Water gun Lapras!"

"Brickbreak Roserade/Blaziken!"

"Twister Milotic!"

"Blaziken, mach punch!"

"Will you look at these couples people? They are just going into the half minute mark and already Solidad and Robert have lost half of their points and Drew and May only a forth!"

"Roserade, razor leaf!"

"Blaziken, peck!"

"Use water fall, Lapras!"

"Surf Milotic!"

"Jump with Roserade in your arms!" May shouted just in time. The razor leaf hit, and Milotic cried out.

"Rest!"

"Now Blaziken! Mega over heat!"

"My goodness this is new! It's like a valcano erupting, it's so hot!" There was a buzz and two thuds. "The winners are May and Drew with over three minutes to spare....oh my, is Blaziken alright?"

"It isn't Blaziken we should worry about!" May said, recalling her pokemon as she rushed to Roserade. "I need a burn heal, ice pack, water, and a blanket." I handed her the burn heal, and worried bystanders hurried to get the rest. "It's okay girl. I forgot, I'm so sorry."

"Rose, ro, roserade, rade, roserade!" It cried, denying that it hurt.

"Shut up you arrogant little flower! Don't try to say such things! You are hurting, and you'll be okay." I put the ice on her head, and sat her in the bucket of water, the blanket on her shoulders. "Now relax."

"May, you idiotic....May? Are you okay?" Solidad asked, as I caught the girl. "This is what you get for standing too close."

"I...I forgot how strong that move really is okay? I didn't even think. Drew, can we please get out of here? I want to go take a nap. Roserade needs to be healed completely, and the only way to do that is Nurse Joy." I picked up my pokemon. "I'm sleepy."

"Drew, don't worry, I can take Roserade, you get May to bed." Solidad said, motioning to the passed out girl beside me.

I nodded, I couldn't believe the girl that I loved did such a stupid thing. "May, you are so idiotic." Of course she didn't respond. I carried her to our room, and layed her down. "Get better, I have to tell you, something." I laid down to sleep as well.

It wasn't but three hours later when I woke up to a shrill scream from my girlfriend. "May! Wake up! Come on love." She sat up and clonked heads with me. "Are you okay?"

"A nightmare....so many bodies, you dying again....wedding disrupted...."

"May, it's not going to happen, we'll be fine. We'll be together for forever. I promise you on my pokemon and skill." She nodded. I sighed, I had to tell her. "May, I need to tell you something really important."

"What is it?"

"May, you never asked me, why didn't I ask about Nightmare?"

"Where are you going with this?" May had a hard look in her eyes.

"When we first met, I was sent to find you. I was sent to _kill_ you by Nightshade. I was third in command back then even if I was only eleven." I looked away from her hurt eyes. "Yet when I saw you, I couldn't do it. You were so nice and caring. You didn't take orders. I couldn't do it. So I stayed away from here and decided I would never listen to them again. I broke away. I'm a tratior. I feel in love with the enemy, May. Then when I heard that Delta was one too, I couldn't stand it May. I had to do something. I broke away."

"Drew...look at me. I'm not scared or mad. You didn't lie or anything, so why won't you..."

"Are you not listening? I was sent to kill you..."

"But you didn't." Her hand shot under my chin and yanked it up. I saw the tears and felt broken. "You felt like you had to stop it! That's what it means to be a protector!" I pulled her into a hug and started to cry. I couldn't believe how broken I was, me Drew, broken and crying. "Oh Drew." She started to rock us back and forth. "It's okay...we'll make it through, like you said, right?"

**TBC**

**Emerald: Well? Watcha think?**

**Drew: *Yawn* Oh, is it the end of the chapter again?**

**May: How could you sleep, never mind, your Drew, what do I expect?**

**Emerald: To bad he didn't notice what I made him do.**

**Drew: You are evil. *reading through the story***

**May: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emerald: Okay, so this part is back to Mystery Person's POV.**

**Drew:....**

**May: Drew is upset because we don't really have a big part in this chapter.**

**Drew: I thought it was **_**Contestshipping?**_

**Emerald: Not just contestshipping. Duh, I have other couples, on with the review!:**

_"Drew...look at me. I'm not scared or mad. You didn't lie or anything, so why won't you..."_

_"Are you not listening? I was sent to kill you..."_

_"But you didn't." Her hand shot under my chin and yanked it up. I saw the tears and felt broken. "You felt like you had to stop it! That's what it means to be a protector!" I pulled her into a hug and started to cry. I couldn't believe how broken I was, me Drew, broken and crying. "Oh Drew." She started to rock us back and forth. "It's okay...we'll make it through, like you said, right?"_

* * *

Who are you?'s

I looked around panting. I had finally excaped from that prison! I could run free, and be myself. It felt great. My red hair was blowing in the wind. My black skirt ripping in the undergrowth.

"She got away? How does a heavily gaurded girl, that is younger then Drew, get away?" Screamed someone, causing me to hold my breath. "Call him, I need him here now!"

Drew...that name....Drew Hyden, rival of May. May, the girl that I idolize. I slowly made my way away from the clifts and the sea. I had to find May. I have to help her. Why wouldn't I? I have to because I'm Bella. Yeah, I'm Dawn's twin sister. I started to run. I had to live. I had to get away. To save the world, I must find the others.

"I found her!"

Shoot! "Go Abra!" I cried, throwing the pokeball I had stolen. "Teleport to Twilight City!"

"Grab her!" It was too late. I laughed and then I landed on something soft. I looked down and saw green hair.

"Sorry!" I jumped off and recalled Abra. I looked around and saw I was outside a Pokemon Center. "This is Twilight City, right?"

"Yeah. Why, looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can help me."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because you seem like a scarcastic jerk." I huffed, walking away. "I can't stand them because of..."

"Bellzy!"

"Edmund."

"Aw, come on, you know you missed me."

"Oh yes, I missed you so much while being locked in a celluar for days, maybe even months or years!" I said, rolling my eyes. "I was too busy trying to excape you dope."

"What do you mean locked up?" I rolled my eyes walking away. "Bella, wait!"

"No way Edmund."

"Yes! Please." The shock of the word froze me in my tracks. "I know where May is. She's traveling with a kid named Drew."

"Sure. And Delta's his sister."

"Why are you looking for my brother and his girlfriend." I turned around to see a girl with green hair and eyes that matched the boy's. "Delta."

"Ummm, I also was looking for you. I'm looking for all the chosen ones."

"Why?"

"Well, that is, you see....."

"She's Dawn's sister, Bella." Edmund said as he walked off.

"You're kidding. You're the last one?"

"I guess."

**Bang!**

I jumped and looked around and then saw a girl that had fallen out of a tree. I walked over and kicked her ever so lightly on the head. "I think she's dead..."

"Ah ha! I have you now!" I jumped and screamed bloody murder. I blinked and blue eyes stared back. "Oh, sorry, I meant to scare Drew. You are?"

"Umm."

"You can tell us later! Run!" I saw the beedrill she had spooked. I screamed again and started to run to the woods, grabbing the walking, unaware, Edmund with me.

"Let go of me!"

"Fine, if you want the Beedrill to kill you!" I let go, but he kept pace with us. We passed another unexpectant and May grabbed his hand. "Hey, you're the jerk!"

"I barely spoke to you!"

"Whatever, just run!" We kept running until we were on a wooden bridge where the bridge colasped. "I can't swim!" Edmund grabbed me and we fell together. The stream carried up to the banks, and the beedrill were gone.

"Okay, so who are you?" May asked, panting.

"Bella."

"Bella, as in Dawn's sister? You do look like your father."

"She ever tell you that our uncle is Nightmare?" May tensed at my words. "You've met?"

"Oh have we. He's tried to kill me same with your aunt."

"I see. So where is Joy, Jenny, Solidad, and Annabell?"

"Oh, we decided to telepathicly comunicate. You do know how to, right?" I nodded. 'Good.'

'I know.'

"So who are you?" She asked Edmund.

"He's my rival."

"Rival or crush?" Delta said, winking.

He rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen." I felt my heart clench at his words. "Never."

"Well, we'll have to find you a true love soon Bella. I promise." May said, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah yeah. I don't care for romance."

"Is that why your room has so many romance books?"

"Shut up May. Wait, how do you know what my room looks like?" I asked.

"Dawn showed me. We are friends. She just never gave me your name."

"Oh." I said, not surprized. Dawn was my favorite person in my family.

"She also showed me your collection of lilies."I blushed and fought back nervous giggles. "All black..."

"Oh really?" Edmund asked, smirking with an raised eye brow.

"And a bunch of albums."

"Okay, enough." Drew said, taking pity on me. "We all know she has a crush on him, so don't tourture her any more."

"I was right, jerk." I hissed quietly. I stalked past everyone. "See ya!"

"Where are you going?" Delta asked.

I took out a pokeball. "Gem with Dawn. I need to talk to her. Call if you need anything." They nodded and I called out Abra.

"She likes me?" Was what I heard as I disappeared. I appeared, falling on a purple haired boy.

"Sorry!" I jumped off and into someone. "Sorry!"

"Bella!" A chirpy voice warned me before a blob of blue hugged me.

"Dawn!" I hugged back. "It's so nice to see you again! You have explaining to do! Like how you let May know about my collections!" Dawn sighed. "Okay, spill."

"First, this is Ash, Misty, Paul, Max, and Eve."

"Nice to meet you. So is Paul your boyfriend?" She nodded. "I'm awesome! I can guess anything, but about me. You know how I was gone for a while?"

"You mean the past two years?" I nodded.

"I was kidnapped by Team night."

"Wow. How did you get away?"

"I stole back my starter and Abra here." She nodded. "The other ones were killed because they jumped in the way. If only I had waited for Edmund..."

"It's okay, you're safe now." I nodded. "So, lets get walking, and talking."


	9. Chapter 9

**Emerald: Hey guys!**

**Emerald: This is all about Bella and Edmund.**

**Edmund: Why am I in this story, and as a good guy?**

**Emerald: Edmund, you're never a true bad guy. This chapter is in Dawn and Edmund's POV's Anyways, Bella, will you do the honnors?**

**Bella: Emerald does NOT own pokemon, only me, Edmund, Eve, Damian, and Delta.**

_"I stole back my start and Abra here." She nodded. "The other ones were killed because they jumped in the way. If only I had waited for Edmund..."_

_"It's okay, you're safe now." I nodded. "So, lets get walking, and talking."_

**Bella and Edmund's Stories**

**Bella**

"How did they even catch you sis?" I asked Bella, as we sat down at a dinner.

"Knocked out my pokemon. I only had Espieon and Abra with me." She said, stroking her Espieon who was green and blue gem instead of purple with a red/blue/pink gem. "I was lucky they couldn't kill me without me protecting the others. I have to go back to Jewel when the time comes."

"Hey troublesome, how come you never told us you had a sister?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I was uncomfortable with talking about her. I only told May about her because I knew the prophecy. Can you blame me? She's my twin. Who, like May, has a crush on her rival."

"I do not! Not James, Harry, Henry, Danny, or Edmund. And I am strait!" I smirked.

"Mmhm, that's why you kept every single one of his lilies?"

"Shut up!" Bingo, a blush. "He was the only boy to give me flowers without a romantic meaning to them."

"But you want it to be!" Misty sung. I giggled with her as my sister turned as red as her hair. "Just tell him."

"No."

"Oh? Are you admitting you like him?"

"No! I'm leaving." I giggled and followed her. "Dawn, I'm not ten, I can take care of myself now."

"Are you sure? I mean, you got caught by...."

"I didn't have a protector. It's different in Midnight Dawn."

"How much did you learn?"

"Well, Nightmare and Nightshade are our dad's brother and sister."

"Knew that."

"Well, Nightmare is ruthless. He really is your worst nightmare. He only cares about himself and no one else. He looks like dad just darker. Nightsade is worse.. And, Dawn, Nightmare killed dad." I felt tears pour down my face as she held back hers. "I plan on killing him myself. I can't let anyone else do it."

"That's understandable. Throw in a punch for me. And mom." I said, giving the best smile I could. "How is Edmund?"

"Okay I guess. He was his normalself."

"How did you two meet?"

"When I first started my journey, I was alone with Eevee. I was going to go for Gym battles until I fell in love with coordinating. After my third ribbon, entering my fourth contest, I met him. He was so nice, until I lost against him. He told me I was a loser. That I had won everything by luck. I still haven't beaten him. He only cares about contests, his pokemon, his fans, and himself."

"Bella, it's fine. He likes you, or else he wouldn't give you flowers. Look at Drew, he's liked May since god knows when."

"I guess a girl can hope, right?" I smiled nodded.

"There's no need to worry!"

**Edmund**

"She likes me?" Was what I asked as she disappeared. I mean, come on, the girl hates me with a firey passion.

I felt someone slap me and glared at Delta. "You let her walk away? You're her protector!"

"Protectors have to be in love with their protectee."

"That isn't a word." Damian, my cousin, said.

"Why are you here again?"

"First, tell us how you met Bella!" May said.

"At her fourth contest. I insulted her because I won. I still do it. Well, not for the past few years."

"So, where are you from, where have you been, what pokemon do you have?" Delta asked. "Every detail about you."

"I'm from Sinnoh, Sunnyshore. I have been to Hoenn, Johto, Kento, Orange Islands, here, Show Down Isle. I have only Damian and my mom in my real family. I grew up a loner. I don't have friends. I hate the air. I hate riding trains. I have a Ponyta, Urmbeon, Murcrow, Miltank, Milotic, Roserade, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Pidgy, Sponk, Houndoom, Mantike, Abra, Butterfree, Drifloom, Combee, Mimeoswine, Shelos, Rilou, and a Togpi."

"That's only half of what we have, but you are what..?..three years younger then us?" I nodded. "So do you like our little Bell?"

"I don't hate her, if that's what you are asking."

"You love her! You tired to change the subject. Ooh! That's why you saved her from falling into the water alone." May said with stars in her eyes. "Drew did the same at your age!" I blushed with Drew. "And you're blusing."

"So what? She probably liked me before she was kidnapped."

"You wanted to keep her safe. The protector's instinc doesn't happen with anyone but your true love." Delta said, smiling. "It's fine to be scared of rejection."

I nodded, giving up. These girls are killer. I looked at Damian. "You fell in love with her?"

"Sorry man." I turned around and started walking away. "Hey!"

"Abra, teleport!" I appeared in a different region. I heard a oof, as something hit my back, and the thump of it falling.

"Who the Hell!" I knew that voice. "Edmund what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Are you okay?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess." I look up at her face. It was red. "I just got done talking with my sister."

"Do you mind telling me how they caught you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They defeated my Pokemon and drugged me, I think. IT was two years ago Edmund. I don't remember much, just that I had Espieon, and Abra with me."

"Promise you won't go any where alone again." I asked, looking her in the eye. Beautiful rubies stared back. "You're beautiful...."

She blushed, and so did I. "I have to know Edmund, what do you feel for me."

"As what?"

"As anything."

I smirked. "As a coordinator, you suck. As a rival you're my toughest. As a friend the best." I sighed, I couldn't do it. I love her, but I'm a danger to them all. "But I can't let it be more then that. I want it to be, but I can't let you be hurt. Also, we're related! I'm her son, Bella. I can't do this." I turned, trying not to cry. I heard her sister's annoying voice then.

"Are you sure mom? I mean, she looks just like him! But that has to be wrong! Bella is my blood sister! A..adopted? Gold? What do you mean? I've been living a lie? She's been living a lie?"

I took a deep breath, at least loving her wasn't messed up incest. "I can't do it." I had Abra teleport me to headquarters.

"Midnight."

"Mother."

"Are you going to tell me why you let her slip through our fingers years ago?" I looked up into the black eyes. "Oh? You didn't reconize her?"

"No mother, I did not."

"Fine, but I want you to do a favor for me. You've met May and Delta, correct?"

"Yes mother." I hate you.

"I wish for you to find their weaknesses."

"Yes m'am." I really hate you.

"I want you to crush them. Make them follow us."

"Yes mother." I wish you would die.

"Go, break them."

"Yes mother." I had my Pokemon teleport me out of there. How am I going to survive this?

To my cousin? My cousin who knows everything, that can tell anyone at any time. My cousin who got away from this place.

How would I do that to the girls? The girls that helped me out with Bella. The girls that helped me understand that she was important. Girls that showed me love is important. To the girls that told me to help her, be her protector?

What do I do? What can I do? Where do I go from here? Do I run away, or do as ordered by my mother? Do I follow my head, or my heart? Do I chose love over my mother? Do I chose light or darkness?

_Light....._

_or..._

_Darkness...._

The words echoed in my head. What was I going to do? Who do I go to? Where do I go? Why am I falling apart? When did everything go wrong? How did I end up here?

Alone?

Without a clue?

**TBC**

**Emerald: What did you think?**

**May, Delta & Bella: *crying***

**Midnight/Edmund: Not a bad guy? **_**NOT A BAD GUY!**_** That was terrible! You lied!**

**Drew: That was cruel.**

**Emerald: Good bye now!**

**Everyone: Review please! It's the little button below!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emerald: Hey guys!**

**Drew: It's back to my Point of view.**

**May: Mine too.**

**Recap:**

**What do I do? What can I do? Where do I go from here? Do I run away, or do as ordered by my mother? Do I follow my head, or my heart? Do I chose love over my mother? Do I chose light or darkness?**

_**Light.....**_

_**or...**_

_**Darkness.... **_

**The words echoed in my head. What was I going to do? Who do I go to? Where do I go? Why am I falling apart? When did everything go wrong? How did I end up here?**

**Alone?**

**Without a clue?**

**Sunlight City**

"May! Slow down!" I called to my over excited girlfriend.

"No way!"

"Come on Del, slow it down!" Damian called to my sister, who was running faster then May.

"No! We are almost there!" May answered. "Boys are slow!" She complained. I started to jog like her, catching up. She smiled at me. "Race ya!" I sighed, smiled, and nodded. "Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" She said before I could finish set. I laughed and chased after her. She got there a minute before me. "Hey Drew, what was wrong with Edmund? I mean, he just walked off." May, you'll flip if you knew who he was.

"He probably needed to talk to his mom." Damian said, as he caught up.

"Where is his mom?"

"Can't say." He said, shifting. I did as well.

"Oh..well, Bella is really upset. She says she can't tell me why. Why is that?" I shrugged. "Okay, you guys know something."

"Not really. Hey, I heard there is a great ramen shop here, is that true May?" Damian asked, me sending him a silent thank you.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The best in all of Midnight..." I saw her eyes twinkle. I had to smile, her and her food.

"Hey, Drew? Have you talked to Eve lately?" Delta asked. I froze, so did May. "What happened?"

"She's okay now. She's dating Max." May quickly said. "She'd have to tell you." I sighed in relief. "Come on, I'm starving!" I chuckled and mumbled black-hole under my breath. "I heard that mister!" She took my hand and led us to the restaurant. "You're going to love the food it's...watch it!" She yelled as I yanked her back from getting hit by a kid riding a bike.

"You watch it missy! I'm running an earn for Professor James!" The girl had hit a pole. "Great! She needs these papers."

"Professor James is back?"

"Who is Professor James?" Damian asked.

"James is a famous professor who found the scrolls of chosen ones." I explained.

"I never heard of him."

"Her." May said, well, snapped. "She's Annabell's mom." I snickered. "So, why don't we stop by and say hi?" I nodded and this time I led the way. "You know Annabell right?"

"I sure do. As you know I didn't have any family other then Delta and Eve so I made friends with Annabell. She had a crush on me for the longest time until we were adopted and taken to La Rouse." She nodded. We reached the house and knocked.

A woman with black hair and blue eyes answered. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Is Professor James in?" The errand boy asked.

"Yes, come in, but who are you five?"

Wait, five? I turned around and saw Edmund. "What are you doing here?"

"I have nothing else to do. So I thought, why not visit the Professor that gave me my starter?"

"Eddie!" May, Edmund, and I groaned. "Drewy!"

"I's Drew/Edmund!" We yellled at the seven year old.

"Whatever. Is this your girl friend Drewy?"

"Hana, be nice to the boys. It looks like they're protectors." I sighed and glared at the Professor. She smiled. A older Annabell. "Hello Drew, Edmund."

"Hello ma'am." We chanted.

"So, May, it _was_you." She smiled. "How is our dear Umbreon?" I shifted as May teared up. I pulled her into a hug.

"She died saving May from her mom. I hope that no one else has to suffer from love ones. Team Night is completely ruthless." I shot a look at Edmund. "Hey Edmund, how was Bella?"

"Huh? Oh she's quite well now that she's with her sister again."

"And your mother?" She had to have given him an assignment.

"She's doing great."

"Where does she live again? I mean wasn't it here in Midnight?"

"Sunnyshore." HE was sweating. May shifted.

"May, you okay?" I whispered in her ear as the Professor led us to a sitting room.

"I have a bad feeling Drew." She hissed. "Something is off about him."

"I know."

"Oh, that reminds me, Edmund, Bella called." May looked up, excited. "She was crying." I started to glare at Edmund.

"My fault." He sighed. "I told her we couldn't. It's complicated right now. I'd tell her, but I can't without hurting her. It's a lose lose." I scowled. He hurt one of the girls? He was a _protector_! Yet, he did seem upset about it. Wait, what did his mom tell him to do?

"Hey Edmund, can Drew and I talk to you?" So Damian thought the same thing?

"Sure." We stood up and left the girls. We walked outside. "I know what this is about. I couldn't do it guys. I had to lie to my mom to make her not kill me." I shared a look with Damian.

"Just leave."

'It's my mom."

"Who do you love more, the woman that raised you as a killer or the love of your life?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I was not Ash, I wouldn't get upset over this.

"That's just it! I have to protect her." He stopped. "I can't do it."

"What can't you do?" I asked confused.

I never got the answer because at that moment he ran.

He ran away from help.

He ran away from his chance.

He ran away because he was scared, right?

**TBC**

**Emerald: It's not so much of a cliff hanger, but I didn't write as much.**

**Edmund: *Feeling glummy***

**Drew: What's with all the depressions? Write something happy!**

**Preview:**

"Drew come on, please, with cherries on top." I begged.

"Why do we have to go?" He asked, clearly not happy about the event.

"Because it's your birthday!"

**Everyone: Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emerald: Hey guys! This is in Delta&Drew's POV's, all romance because this weekend is V-day! Please review.**

_I never got the answer because at that moment he ran._

_He ran away from help._

_He ran away from his chance._

_He ran away because he was scared, right?_

** Sunset City**

** Delta's POV**

"Drew come on, please, with cherries on top." I begged.

"Why do we have to go?" He asked, clearly not happy about the event.

"Because it's your guys' birthday!" May said with a sigh. We were currently trying to talk my dearest brother to go to the festival. It had rides and everything. "And you never try to have fun. Also, it would be our second date!" She unleashed her puppy pout. Her eyes got teary, and I saw my brother break. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek. I smiled. They were prefect together.

"That reminds me!" I looked at my boyfriend, surprized at his shout. "Here!" He handed me a velvet rectangle box. I gave him a questioning look before opening it. Inside was a green locket with a gold chain. It had a emerald in the center.

"Damian!" I giggled, hugging him. "Thank you!" I gave him a full kiss. "I love you!" I twirled away, slippingthe chain over my head, opening the locket. Inside was a picture we had taken two years ago He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too."

"Come on Drew, take it!" I blinked. I had forgotten my brother and May! I turned and saw May had a small box and a card in her hand. "I made it...." I saw the tears.

And so did Drew. "Oh...good." He flashed a smile. "I don't like money being wasted on me, because well, I'm well off." May nodded, still about to cry. HE sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She gave a watery smile. He took the gift and opened it. He took out a miniture statue of a Masqurien and Beautifly circling each other. "They repersent us."

"That they do." He kissed her, opening the card.

"Dear Drew, here is a little something that I had figured out. WE are the rose. Red and green. Thorns and pettales, soft and firm, delicate and tough, breakable and flexible. We are a rose, can you see it? I love you." May recited from heart. I smiled, so did Damian. I don't blame him for not doing that for me, he can not write poetry.

"Ohmigosh! It's May and Drew!"

"Oooh! And Delta and Damian!"

A mixture of boys and girls ran up. "Are you here for the festival?" A timid little girl asked me.

"Yeah, it's my brother and I's birthday today..."

"Come on people let our guests through. After all, who would I be not to greet my lil' niece?" I heard May squeal. A woman about twenty nine walked out. She looked almost just like May, but with a bun of black hair, and paler skin. Her eyes looked more dull, and she was in a Kimono. "Is this your boyfriend?" She said, inspecting my brother.

"Yeah, Auntie Icy, meet Drew Hyden." Her head snapped up, and she started whispering to her. "What!? So? I don't care!" Her aunt started to whisper harshly. "He isn't! Auntie, he's my protector...he's already proved it time and time again." Her eyes softened. "Thank you."

"Okay, lets get this show on the road. You girls need kimono's and boys you need tuxes." I giggled as Damian groaned.

"Do it for me. It's my birthday." He sighed but nodded. "See you in a while."

Us girls left with Icy, and the boys left with May's uncle. May giggled. "I can't believe Sunset City still has this day. I mean, the day the Prophecy was found?"

"You mean I was born on this day, and it happens..."

"Yes." I nodded at Icy's words. "So, what's you're boy like? Clean slate?"

"I don't really know much of his past besides he lost his parents at a young age and has lived with his Aunt, and cousin." I explained. "He saved me the first time from Team Darkness on Name's Island." May shivered.

"You went there? How was James Town?"

"Alright I guess."

"So you girls ready for shopping?" We entered a shop that said Rosie's Kimono's out front.

I fell in love with the first one I pinked up. It was red so it reminded me of Damian. It had a absol on the corner of the sleeve, which happened to be his first pokemon. May chose a green one with a rose. We bought and met up with the guys. It was seven and the lights were beautiful. I spent every minute with Damian, soaking in the sights. He won me a big teddiersa plushy, absol, and umbreon. Drew had won May a Masquerain Beautifly, and a Raticate doll. We went on the rides and ate food.

Then came the last hour. Damian drug me to meet up with the other to ride the faireswheel. Damian and I got to the top, and the ride stopped. As it did, fireworks went off. It took my breath away with the different shapes. "It's beautiful."

"Not more then you though." He kissed me as the last firework burst in the sky. "I love you Del."

"I love you too Dammy." I rested my head on his shoulder.

**Drew's POV**

"I love you too Dammy." I heard from behind me. I smiled. Delta has came such a long way. She was so happy with Damian it wasn't funny.

"Drew, do you really think we can win this?" May suddenly asked. I turned towards her with a smile.

"May, I'll you again this once, yes. I won't let us do anything else." She smiled, and I felt the blush coming. "Besides, no one can hurt something as beautiful as you." I nuzzled her neck with my nose. "I love you May."

"I love you too Drew." She rested her head on my shoulder. When the ride finished, I had to carry the sleeping girl. We decided to go to her aunt's house earlier. I looked over and saw Damian was carrying Delta as well.

"They waste too much energy." He sighed.

"I know, but would we love them any other way?" I smiled, as he shook his head. "Just be there for her always."

"Will do Drew." We walked in smelling pizza, which roused the sleeping girls. "Hey sleepy head." Damian whispered.

"Hey..."

"Drew? Ask auntie why I smell anchovies." May made a face.

"Because I like them!" Icy said, walking out with five different boxes. "Cheese, peperonie, meatlovers, anchovies, and Hawiian." My stomach let out a growl when she said Hawiian.

May giggled. "There's always a first isn't there?" She asked, laughing.

"Thanks May, really, just thanks." She giggled again before kissing my cheek. "Lets eat for once I'm starving!" We all sat down, turning on the TV.

"Good evening Diamond City!" I glanced at May. "Tonight, we are watching the minilagues between Ash Ketuchm and Max MAple."

"Go Max! Go Ash1 I am so glad I'm not there." May said giggling hard. "Chosing between your best friend or brother..."

"Oh, so the Maples took you in?" Icy asked, with star struck eyes. "Caroline was the best singere ever!"

"I didn't know she sang." I said, honestly surprised.

"Neither did I....shh it's on."

"Go Pichu!"

"Go Pickachu!"

"Ash is going to win." Delta betted.

I shook my head. "I'm all for Max."

"I'm siding with Delta. He just caught that Pokemon little over a month ago."

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!"

"Iron Tail to stop it Pichu."

"Thunder."

"Crunch."

"Iron tail."

"Quick attack and atract!"

"Come on buddy snap out of it!"

"Use mach punch!" (**If pichu can't learn this, it can in my story**)

"Pikachu is unable to battle, today's winner is Max Maple of Petalburg City!" I smirked.

"Wait, that makes Pikachu a _girl_!" Ash cried, causing the whole room to laugh at the late out burst. "I can't call you buddy now!" May yawned.

"Time for bed. We've had a long day traveling and day at the festival, not to mention we need to get ready to head to Sunrise Cove." May said with a smile. "You'll love it there! It's so peaceful." She yawned again. "I'm going to hit the hay." She drug me wit her.

We went to a room and I felt like sulking when I saw two beds. I didn't. I mean, I'm not a pervert, but I just like having her close so I know she is safe. "Night May." I gave her a kiss and hug.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I laid in bed long after she went to sleep. Thinking. Who wouldn't? Espeacally with a messed up life like my own?

All I know is May is my sun, no matter how cheesy that sounds, and I couldn't life with out her. She is my life now. If she dies I won't be far behind her.

I fell asleep thinking of a happy ending without the war that was sure to come. A dream of May and I together. WE were going to meet anyways. So why are we being chosen to go through hell and back? I dreamt of our wedding, what our kids would look like. And what I knew would be a amazing life.

**TBC**

**Emerald: Done!**

**May: It was okay.**

**Drew: That was a lame attempt.**

**Emerald: I'm sorry about that people. Normally I have more writen, but I have writer's block. So exsue me from being sucky this chapter. I just wanted to get something peaceful into the story and it's close to V-day. Can you blame me?**

**Onyx enters: Yet that's why you have me.**

**Emerald: Onyx is my boy friend. No it isn't his real name.**

**Onyx: Get off the computer, it's time to go to sleep so you can go to the movies with me tomorrow.**

**Emerald: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emerald: Okay, so chapter Twelve, my friend Violet, helped me out.**

**May&Drew: Who is the charactors?**

**Emerald: Solidad, Edmund(Midnight), you are leading today.**

**Everyone: Emerald Does not own Pokemon**

**Sunny Town **

**Solidad's POV**

I giggled as Robert kissed my shoulders as he applied the sun block to my back. We were in SUnny Town for our last contest which we had won. Now we were on the beach with our Pokemon, relaxing. I was on my stomach in the sand. Robert above me. I had my long hair pulled back into a messy bun. I wore a bikini that was polka dotted. I was in heaven. Well I was until someone pushed Robert into me. I sat up and glared at the running boy before hearing a scream. Wait that boy is Edmund!

"Midnight! Get Back here!" Wait, what in the world is going on?

"Slowking, phsic on that lady!" I called as the woman came closer. I notice it was Nightshade. "Nightshade." I snarled.

She hissed. "Solidad of Sunny Town." I glared.

"You know, I know that I'm not afraid of you. Midnight isn't going to help you again." She snorted at me. "I mean it. I don't care if he is your son or not. He's my friend." And a protector. I turned and walked away with Slowking and Robert. "We need to find him." He nodded. "Edmund must be scared." We walked hand in hand the way Edmund had gone. After a while we came to a park and heard crying from a tree. "Edmund?"

The boy looked up from his hands and knees. "She wanted me to kill her. I can't kill her I won't!" His eyes were red and puffy.

I felt my heart lurch. "She wanted you to kill Bella?" He nodded. "Come down, she won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. Come on, I'm sure Bella is wondering what is going on same with the others."

"How will I tell them?"

"How is it much different then Drew?" Robert asked. I looked at him. "Ex-agent." I tilted my head.

"How would you know that?" Edmund asked, all sadness lost. "He's only told May and Delta and our cousin Damian." I nodded in understanding.

"So, what are we going to do? Do you wish to find May, Drew, Delta, and Damian first? Or Bella?"

"Can I wait to face Bella? Its going to be hard on us both with that meeting." I stared into his eyes and gasped.

"You didn't! How could you choose your mother over her?" I screeched.

"I had to protect her somehow, but mother found out last week." He looked down at his hands. "She was planning on the best way to get rid of me yesterday with uncle and I got away." I nodded, but he didn't see. "I couldn't protect her if I wasn't trusted with imformation anymore so I ran. I had to get away before they killed me. Now I have to find Bella."

"Don't worry, she's with Dawn, well thats what May told me three weeks ago." **(Time skipped by four months) **I smiled and helped the younger boy up. "Lets get going." I saw his frown. "What's wrong Edmund?"

"I have to tell her my name is Midnight." I nodded. "I have to tell her everything."

**Edmund(Midnight) POV**

"Can you stay with me?" I asked as we got to the city that Bella and Dawn were in, in Ore. Solidad nodded. "Thank you." We walked into the Pokemon Center and I spotted Bella right off the bat. Dawn was beside her, and noticed me first.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed at me. I flinched.

"I think it's time Bella knows everything. I'm not getting out of dying anyways." With that, Bella spun around.

"What do you mean dying? Edmund, what's going on?"

"First you should know why I ran away." Everyone went dead quiet. "My mother is Nightshade. My real name is Midnight." Dawn gasped. "I've lived a lie all my life since I met you. I was supposed to kill you. I was told to get close to you and break you. I can't. I'm your protector. I have to keep you safe. So I lied to my mother. I ran." I knew I had tears in my eyes. "I had to keep you safe. I thought staying with my mom would. It didn't she wanted me to kill you. I can't do that. So that's why I'm here. I love you and I know it now. I still love my mother, but she and uncle need to be stopped."

"You're still Edmund to me. Yes you hurt me deeply, but I can't hate you. I love you too much to hate you." She walked up to me and hugged me. "I love you soo much." I put a hand under her chin and yanked it up, kissing her. After a minute, we pulled apart.

"About time, now Annabell just has to get a boyfriend/protector." Robert said with a smile.

I just hugged Bella tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you with my past."

"I'm even more sorry. I should have seen if you were okay. What was going on, all of that." She whispered into my chest. I was a good five inches taller. I had to smile.

"At least it's all cleared up now."

"Edmund, why didn't you trust me with all of this."

"It isn't that I didn't trust you, I didn't trust your friends or sister." Dawn huffed. "I grew up in a unloving envorment." She nodded, then yawned. "Come on, it's midnight." She giggled as I groaned. "Stupid mother, naming me after the island and time!"

Yet I was still worried.

Why would my mother even start this?

What did the powers ever do to her?

Who told her of the girls?

When will she have her down fall?

How will we win this?

**TBC**

**Emerald: Well, what did you think:**

**Edmund: I just realized that I'm your brother and you are paring me with our friend!**

**Bella: That's because I love you!**

**Solidad: Emerald wishes to thank Arysd and Sapphire, even though one doesn't review at all.**

**Sapphire: What? I get to tell her in person!**

**Emerald: Girls, no fighting!**

**Solidad&Sapphire: Sorry**

**May&Drew: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Emerald: Okay.....**

**May: In mine...**

**Midnight: and my POVs.**

_Yet I was still worried._

_Why would my mother even start this?_

_What did the powers ever do to her?_

_Who told her of the girls?_

_When will she have her down fall?_

_How will we win this?_

**Mother In the Way**

**May's POV**

I sighed as Drew and I waited in the lobby at Moon's View Hotel in Moonvile City. The place of the Grand Festival. We were waiting on Solidad and Robert. When I saw a girl that shocked me. "BELLA!" She giggled and ran over. "But you were with Dawn..."

"Midnight came back for me."

"Who?"

"Edmund." Drew said quietly. I looked at him. "He's Nightshade's son." I stared at E-Midnight.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh...surprize?"

Bella's eyes softened. "Night, she's just shocked."

I looked at Drew. "Drew, can we go get some ice cream? Pretty Please?" I asked, with wide pleading eyes. He chuckled.

"Of course. Anything for my princess of light." I blushed.

"Don't give me nicknames! I don't like them."

"Aw...I thought you liked red, strawberry, and bannana." I didn't know my face could get so red.

"Andrew! Don't call me any of those! People will get the wrong ideas about me!" I complained. And I knew what they would think, I wasn't an idiot.

"I won't, those names are for me alone to use and hear you called." He said, all serious. I glared. "Come on, didn't you want ice cream."

Lets see, stay mad at my boyfriend and pay myself, or have him get me ice cream? I glared once more. "I think I'd rather buy it myself."

"Hey May, can we join you?" I jumped at looked at Bella and noticed Delta.

"Sure, I guys, a girls day out." We walked out leaving the boys confused. I linked arms with my friends and dragged them to the Moomoo shack. Once there I sat down and sighed. "I'm worried..."

"Why? You and Drew are the best..."

"My powers awakened a few months ago." I said. "And I can see into the future and teleport."

"But that's a good th...."

"The battle will take place in a month." I said. Thinking of the dreams that I had that night with Drew beside me. I hadn't thought that it'd be my other power, but I guess it wasn't it. I thought it was a nightmare."

"I can teleport and read minds." Bella said gently.

"I can teleport and control the elements." Delta smiled. "We are going to..."

'HELP! MAY HELP ME! THEY GOT ME!' The voice of Annabell entered our ears. I shot up.

"ANNABELL!" I screeched as she showed us what they were doing to her...raping her was Sid. I growled. All three of us stared at each other. 'Annabell, you have to die...I don't like it, but you don't have a protector, and we need a spirit protector...'

'I know...I just wish I didn't have to...' A bang, and pain beyond imagen. 'Good bye girls...take care.......'

'Annabell?' I called out mentally. "ANNABELL!" I screeched, crying. People were looking at me like I had lost it. Then I felt her presence. "Oh Annabell, why did it have to be you. I'm so sorry!" I whimpered. It felt like a hand was caressing my cheek. People started to whisper. "WHAT! I'm MAY, I just lost one of the CHOSEN ONES to a death. I don't think staring is in need!" I got up and ran out. I spotted green hair and ran towards it. "DREW!" I sobbed.

"May? May! What happened? Where are the other two!" I pointed behind me, still crying.

"Annabell.....she was killed!" I whimpered.

"WHAT! When?" Shoot, he sounds mad..."_Who!?_" Sratch that, ferious!

"Just seconds ago, by Sid." I buried my head in his shoulder. His arms encased me as I cried. "Why? Why not me? Why did she have to die?" He just hugged me tighter. I felt the stares of passing people and pokemon but didn't care. I just lost a comrade. I slowly calmed down. "Drew...when I was having those nightmares a few weeks ago...my powers were awakened. I was seeing the future....I don't want you to go."

"Oh, I am going, May...."

"MAY!" I turned to look at Delta. She was crying. "Bella....she...she just vanished..." I looked at Drew.

"That's why I was out here. Midnight disappeared as well..."

'Bella?'

'Go away _Maple_." Her voice hissed back. I was able to see what was going to happen soon.

_Bella was walking down the street of Twilight Shore. She was linked with Midnight. "Midnight, are you sure she'll let us in?"_

_"Come on Bella, the Prophecy said one of you would come over to the dark side...I just can't believe its you..."_

_"Yeah, well, I was spying on them. The little exsapie when I was 'locked up' was a misunderstanding. They thought I was running away from them...that I was good." She scoffed. "I was playing May. I was getting their weaknesses. I found out what they are. Their protectors."_ I stifffened._ She laughed. "Come on Midnight, I had to put on a act for everyone when I just showed up, didn't I?"_

_"I guess you did. Of course, now I can have both the girl I love and my mother." She took his hand._

_"I love you too, but if you die, I'm not going to stop what I'm doing. I'm going to win before I grieve."_

_"I understand. Why do you think I didn't cry when my father died?" She nodded. "Lets get to headquaters."_

The vision faded. "Bella...."

"May, what did you see?"

"Bella is the one who sucomes to the darkness..." I whined. "Sweet little Bella was a act. She's a spitefull person who only cares about winning and Midnight..."

**Midnight's POV**

I just couldn't believe it, my sweet little Bella, she was the one who will turn evil. Now I can stay with my mom. I smiled to myself as we walked down the road to NHQ. I walked strait in. Everyone ran over with guns and pokeballs. "We come in peace..and have imformation for dear mother." Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought my boss would like to know what the weaknesses are." Bella said from beside me. My mother's face brightened. This was perfect!

"Very well, lets go to my office."


	14. Chapter 14

**Emerald: I know, I know, you've waited a long time for this. Yes, I have taken out the AN, and I got two B's picked, or a time skip.**

**Drew: Great, we get to miss me perform.**

**May: Why are you so down about it? We lost to Solidad and Robert. Hello, they won!**

"We come in peace..and have information for dear mother." Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought my boss would like to know what the weaknesses are." Bella said from beside me. My mother's face brightened. This was perfect!

"Very well, lets go to my office."

**

* * *

**

**A New Nightmare**

(MAY'S POV)

I shook my head as I woke up. I had a bad feeling about today. That something terrible was about to happen. My head was throbbing and I had no clue why. "Are you awake, Drew?"

"Yeah, I have been for a while. You were tossing in your sleep like you were having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up." I frowned.

"I don't remember." He nodded. "So, we're heading out?"

"Yeah, Delta, Daimen, Solidad, Robert, Jenjen, Daisuke, Joey, and Phillip." Drew said, nodding. "Are you sure we have to do this right now?"

"I'm positive, and Drew..?" He looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, May." He reached over and gave me a short but sweet kiss. "We need to get going." I nodded, feeling cold against my will.

"I tried so hard to stay away from this place. I guess that I failed, huh?"

"It is your destiny May. Don't worry, we'll win this." I stared into his eyes and tears pooled in mine.

"How? Bella isn't coming to our side. We're doomed."

"You know that isn't true. You saw two possible futures, right? One with you dying the other with us getting married." I winced.

"Right." We left the room and handed in our keys. We got onto Flygon's back and left Goldrush City and headed for Onyxgold Reef. When we got there, I lead the way to Jen's house.

"MAY!" I was tackled by the girl's around my age and smiled.

"Hey guys." I said softly. "How are you?"

"Goodish." Delta answered. "We're scared and worried at the same time as being mad as a donkey's butt!" I shook my head.

"Solidad?"

"I know, Delta filled me in." I sighed, and we all found a place to sit.

"Solidad, you have to do it." I whispered. "I can't lead this."

"But I think you can, May. Correction, I know you can. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?"

"May, we know you can do it!" Jenjen said. I sighed.

"I agree with Jenjen!" Joey said. I laughed softly.

"Well duh, you're her best friend!" Drew whispered. I sighed.

"We have to sneak in. We have to kill Nightshade. That's all I know."

"How?"

"Well, did any of you find out a new power?" I asked tentatively. "I can control fire. We found out just hours after the Festival." I said.

"Well..." Solidad shifted. "I can control water..."

"Plants." Jenjen groaned.

"Earth!" Delta exclaimed.

"Air." Joey said softly.

"When did this happen?" The boys all cried. I sighed.

"Right after the festival!" We all cried.

"Okay, so that means we can have a better chance. Guys, do you know how to control a weapon?" Drew asked. I shivered. "I know how to handle a sword, which means I'm an easy target."

"I can use a gun." Robert, Daisuke, and Daimen said.

"I'm good with a sword." Phillip said. He started me because I didn't even notice him. "So that's all settled. Now when do we attack?"

"Tomorrow...just incase. I want everyone to call their loved ones. To tell them good bye one more time." I stood up, grabbing Drew's hand, and we walked out and to the Pokemon Center. I went to the phones and dialed the hotel Ash and them were staying at. Max answered.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Max, is everyone in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to say something to all of you. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Eve! May and Drew are on the phone!" The five ran over and Misty frowned at the sight of us.

"May?"

"I'm saying sorry and good bye."

"Why would you be saying sorry and good bye?" Max asked, worried.

"Max, May and I might not make it through this battle." Drew whispered, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"No way! You will so win and live!" Ash denied. "After all that we've been through there is no way that you can die May. No way in any of the worlds out there."

"I still had to say it. I love you guys. Yes, even you Paul. You've grown on me...I have to call mom and dad now." I hung up as silent tears rolled down my face. "Drew, call your parents first." He nodded and I went to leave.

"Don't leave, stay so I don't have to face them on my own. I haven't talked to them in ages." I nodded and he sat down, pulling me in his lap. He dialed the number and a man that had brown eyes and hair picked up.

"Drew? Drew is that you?" He nodded. "And miss May."

"Hi dad..."

"Drew, are you okay? Hang on a second let me get your mother." Once the woman with blue hair and eyes enter the screen she frowned.

"Drewikens what's wrong?"

"Mom, dad...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"May, can you..." I nodded, facing away from Drew. The woman gasped.

"Hello, I'm May. I...I didn't mean to get Drew mixed up into my mess. He's in danger all because I fell in love with him. You see, I'm a key basically. With me gone all world will collide, so a Prophcey was made. I had to have a guardian. The guardian had to love me and vice versa. This bond will never die, even after death. There is a possiblity that tomorrow you will hear that Drew and Delta have been killed and the end of the world is near. I'm sorry."

"Wait, my babies might what?"

"They might die. Delta is part of this. Trust me, I'd rather die but it has to be naturally or...lets just say it won't be long before your family is reunited. I'm sorry."

"Dear, it isn't your fault. Don't worry. Just make sure my babies make it back safe." I nodded. "We love you Drew."

"Love you too mom, dad. I'll call if I can." With that they hung up. No doubt his mom will cry.

"Now my parents." I dialed the phone number and soon my mom picked up. Her face fell.

"No."

"I'm sorry mom, but it's going to happen, and tomorrow. I promise you I'll try to win and survive but I can't do anything but try. I love you." I hung up.

"May, that was..."

"I would have chickened out...stay by the phone and explain to her when she calls back." I left him sitting there and went to the sofa, calling out Glaceon, who I had gotten for the festival from Professor Birch.

"Gla?"

"I'm scared Glaceon." She frowned and cuddled with me. I held onto her and soon fell asleep.

So when Drew woke me up, quietly arguing with another person, I sat up. Drew looked at me, and I looked and saw my dad, Norman standing there.

"May, I can't let you do this with just Drew watching out for you."

"You have to dad. Please, don't make me force mom to get you. She knows I have to do this. I can't let you get hurt. Please understand that, for me." He groaned and I smiled sadly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Does that mean you think you are going to win." The smiled disappeared. "May?"

"Dad, I can't guarantee that, but I'll try. I promise you that. I love you."

"I love you too, my daughter." He hugged me and left.

"We're really doing this." I whispered.

"No turning back now." Drew continued, holding out his hand for me.

"Through thick and thin?" I wondered.

"Never shall we part."

* * *

**Emerald: I know it isn't the final battle, but I'm getting there.**

**Drew: I don't like how this is going so far...it makes it sound like May is going to for sure die.**

**Emerald: Maybe, Maybe not. If I get reviews I'll tell *Winks***

**May: *Out cold from fear***

**Drew: Okay...*sweat drops*  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad, I can't guarantee that, but I'll try. I promise you that. I love you."

"I love you too, my daughter." He hugged me and left.

"We're really doing this." I whispered.

"No turning back now." Drew continued, holding out his hand for me.

"Through thick and thin?" I wondered.

"Never shall we part."

* * *

Drew watched as May tossed in her sleep. He had been awake for an hour already and couldn't bring himself to wake her up. He knew when he did, it would be time to face their fears. He just wanted to have a little calm before the storm. His eyes were locked on May's face as she mumbled about a contest retinue. A small smile crossed his face before a knock woke May up. They got ready for the battle.

The girls wore harem pants with matching belly top, slippers, and headbands. The colors matched their elements. The boys wore simple black clothing. They rushed through the dressing and got ready to attack. It was near midnight as they waited.

An hour later, they snuck into the building, knocking out everyone they passed by. In no time, May was face to face with Nightshade. They battled hard, and long. It ended with both falling to the ground. One dead, the other barely alive.

Two months later, May woke up in the hospital, unable to speak. Bella and Midnight were on one side, Drew and her family on the other. There was a lot of crying, but things ended good. Bella had managed not only to fool her boyfriend, his family, and her friends, but also back stab them. Life was going to change, and May didn't know if it was going to be a good change. But at least she would have her loved ones.

* * *

**I didn't want to give this up, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. My original story got deleted, so I forgot how I ended it. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in the ending. There won't be a sequel, or anything to go along with this. I'm sorry!**


End file.
